Birthday Wishes Be careful what you wish for
by Snapehater
Summary: Rated M for a reason. Harry has an interesting 16th birhtday but what are the consequences of his actions? This is just a bit of fun nothing to serious. well one more chapter to be here soon
1. Birthday Wishes

Harry Potter lay on his bed waiting for Dumbledore to come and get him after the incident with the Dementors. It was a hot July evening, It was in actual fact his birthday, as he waited he had stripped off his shirt and lay only his shorts trying to alleviate some of the heat which was maddening. H must of fallen asleep asleep at some point as he was startled by the sound of the locks on his door falling to the floor. He jumped to his feet and instantly had his wand in his hand and readied himself to defend himself against the obviously magical intruder that hadn't felt the need to announce their presents before barging into his room.

The door swung open and before him stood a pink haired witch who surprised him by sating "Whotcher Harry i'm your gaurd i am to take you to the Orders Headquarters, my name is Nymphadora Tonks but you can just call me TONKS "OK?" she smiled warmly at him before entering his room.

To stop himself from staring at the vision in front of him, his eyes drifted to the floor before travelling slowly back up starting at her shapely legs, then her thighs, to her that perfect waist up past her stomach then her breasts that looked like they were about to bust through the fabric of her red weird sisters t-shirt and finally settled on her perfect heart shaped face.  
that's when she saw him checking her out.

"Oh Harry you look like you have been working out" she observed eyeing his well defined features.  
"I must say i have had a thing for you since i saw you beat that dragon in the Tri-Wizard Cup and I've been absolutely dieing to meet you". she gushed winking surggestively at him.  
Shocked Harry could only stutter"URM what do you mean by a thing?" as he continued to stare wide eyed at her.  
"Well" she said "I've been thinking How would Harry Potter feel about losing his virginity to some one like me"  
"WHAT VIRGINITY? WHO TOLD YOU I WAS A VIRGIN?"he demanded with a slight blush coming to cheeks, his eyes returned to hers before returning to study his feet again.

All of a sudden, he felt a warm hand on his face. He looked up for a split second before her lips were on his harry didn't know what to do so he went with the flow and started kissing her back. Within minutes Tonks' clothes had been thrown to the floor in a few less than delicate but still precise movements and Harry's boxers had been banished somewhere out of sight. Without missing a beat they fell on to the bed (which had been transfigured into to a double) with her on top of him. a few minutes Tonks realised Harry had know idea what he was doing so she took charge and started having her way with the young wizard. What seemed to Harry must be hours later which in truth was less than fifteen minutes he felt the full force of his orgasm erupt inside inside her. He looked into her eyes and saw a look of complete an utter triumph in hers.

Minutes passed in silence before Tonks' sat up and stated "Wow that was fun we should do it again sometime"  
Harry was dumbstruck but managed to nod and mumble "Yeah sure..." shaking his head in opes of clearing it.

Another ten minutes later Harry's bags were packed (with a little help of tonks' magic) and they were ready to leave. She pulled a small hair brush out of her jeans pocket along with a note which she told him to read and then eat. _Odd request_ _he_ _thought but he did what he was told_ She told him to grip tight to his case as she had Hedwig's cage and put his finger on the hairbrush. He felt a tug behind his naval and before he could register what was happening they had landed in a dark crappy looking park. Tonks' told him to remember what he had read on the note he ad just read and the next mmoment a house had emerged were there oughtn't a house at all.

"Where are we?" he asked.  
"We" she gestured between them "Are outside the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix" she whispered barely making a sound "Come on now chop, chop! let's get you inside where it's safe."

They knocked on the door and Harry found himself drawn into one of Mrs Weasley's famous hugs. she said nothing more to him than "Upstairs third door on the right dear, we have a meeting right now but someone will be up shortly to get you for dinner" before he was shoved unceremoniously towards the stairs.  
_third door to the right_ he thought to himself as he turned the handle and entered. A bushy haired bookworm, that he had missed terribly during his sat in the place he called prison, engulfed him in a fierce hug f greeting.

"Where's Ron" he asked when she had released him.  
"Ronald, Is in trouble so he is in the attic cleaning up Hippogriff shit!" she scowled.

Harry noticed a few changes in his best friend that he had not seen before, she had become more womanly and curvy since he last seen her a few months ago. Hermione noticed the look in Harry's eyes and without even blinking she did a twirl on the spot and asked.

"Do you like what you see"  
Harry was gobbed smacked and blushed deeper than he had ever blushed before, Hermione just laughed lightly and asked "Well DO YOU"  
"Well...I...I...YEAH strewth! I would never have thought you could look so damn good" he replied with a twinkle in his eye that did not go unnoticed by by Hermione she simply smiled and winked at him.  
_I would love a piece of __that_ Harry though to himself not knowing the feeling was mutual. After what had happened with Tonks' took a nervous step towards her and lent in with his eyes focused on Hermione's.

Hermione could not believe her luck that Harry Potter was leaning in to kiss her, the bookworm, she had always thought no one would every see her in a sexual way. She lent forward and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was like nothing she could have dreamt of and felling bold she grabbed hold of his hair with one hand and his arse with the other. This went on for a few minutes until they broke apart needing air, Hermione, not sure what just happened asked "Harry, why did you just kiss me"  
"You look so good I couldn't help myself and now I am wondering" he blushed though he was grinning mischieviously "whatyouwouldbelikeinbed"  
Hermione looked shocked as she tried to comprehend what he had just said I Harry Potter wanted to know what she would be like in bed I as the words registered a small wicked smile passed over lips.  
"Well Harry let's find out shall we" she responded with a flick of her wand locking the door ad putting a silencing charm up (due to their location no one would be able to tell who's magic had been used if any trace would work at all).

She looked deep into his eyes as she started to undo the buttons of her shirt to reveal the blue lace bra she was wearing. Harry stood open mouthed at this as he saw her bra, he reached out a hand and touched her breast and was greeted with a sigh of satisfaction and Hermione could not take much more of this so she ripped her shirt off then her jeans revealing blue lace underwear that matched her bra.

Harry realised what was happening so her started to shred his clothes with a passion until he was in his boxers, clean one of course, and started walking towards Hermione as she looked up with Love, Passion, Envy and LUST.  
As their lips meet and hands fondled Harry reached around and tried to unclasp her bra with little luck, he had never undone one in his short but eventful life. Hermione reached around with one hand and undid the clasp in a matter of seconds to reveal her pert breast. Yes they where pert he thought to himself as he grabbed one breast and started playing with her nipple which caused her to gasp. moments latter their lips locked again, Harry picked her up and moved to the bed and laid her down next to him. After a fiery few minutes Hermione reached down and grabbed his manhood which brought him straight to attention, Harry asked in a small voice "are you sure about this Hermione?" Hermione's response was to push him down and removed his boxers and her own lacy underwear and then preceded to slide on his manhood.  
Hermione moaned and then realised she forgot to put up a silencing charm so she leant forward and grabbed her wand and cast the spell.

Twenty glorious minutes later Hermione had screamed many times from her orgasms and Harry just laying there, the feeling of pure joy showing on his face. As the minutes pasted they cleaned themselves up and got dressed, the silence was broken when Hermione turned towards Harry and said "i am glad you where my first and i hope i was yours.  
Harry in utter surprise turned and said "well...urm...yes you were" a little bit of guilt flashed across his face which she did not see.  
Hermione removed the charms she had put up and said she was going down stairs for a drink leaving Harry standing there with a smile that would make a Cheshire Cat proud.

Harry had all of a sudden felt like he was going to piss himself, so he headed to find the loo, after checking all the rooms on that floor he headed up the next flight of stairs when he ran into Ron.  
"Hey mate long time no see" he said, Ron looked to be in a filthy mood after having to clean up the attic nearly did not see him.  
"Hello Harry hows it going"  
"Not to bad mate but i need to know where the loo is, can you tell me"  
"second door on the right" Harry started running for the door when Ron called "I think Ginny is in the bath thought mate"  
Harry needing to piss so badly didn't hear him, he bolted to the door and ran straight in and started to piss.  
"HEY" Ginny squealed "what are you doing?" Harry turned his head and saw Ginny laying in the bath, noticing that there where no bubbles hiding her naked body, she looked good thought Harry.  
"Well if you need to know i am having a piss and i have to say you look good enough to eat"  
Ginny blushed and tried to cover up but it was no good her towel was on the other side of the room so she tried to cover up with her hands.  
blushing badly she thought she would get him backand said to Harry " well you have seen me naked i should got to see you naked"  
Harry having sex twice in one night had a lot of courage and started to take his shirt off which Ginny blushed even more."What are you doing?" she asked "well you wanted to see me naked and i know you have a little crush on me so how about I join you in the bath"  
Ginny was almost crimson with embarrassment as Harry said that but with all her strength she said"OK Why the fuck not"  
Harry flicked his wand at the door and locked it and silenced the room,then he took a few short seconds to strip naked and joined Ginny in the bath.

After a short time Harry started to splash Ginny playfully and she joined in on the game.Hands and water went everywhere so they got out of the tub. Ginny had gotten over her shyness by now and grabbed Harry's firm arse with both hands, he jumped and spun around grabbing hold of her in turn. Ginny bit her lip and slid her arms free whilst looking into Harry's eyes. Harry stared back returning her lust gaze. the next thing he knew Ginny's hand had found his naked manhood, and with more confidence then he would have imagine of her, she began to coax him into a need that was about to make him explode all over her.  
_Harry's mind raced with the thought that three woman in one day was every mans dreams_

Ginny looking into Harry's eyes saw what she wanted to see and she raced over to the linen cupboard and got out a few towels, she laid them on the floor and then laid on top of them.  
"Will you make love to me now Harry,Please?" pleaded Ginny with puppy dog eyes that he could not resist. After making love to Ginny Harry got dressed and helped Ginny do the same.  
"I should go out first then you can follow in a few minutes" Harry said. Ginny arrived five minutes latter finding Ron, Hermione and Harry talking on the bed she was about to say something to Harry when her mother walked in and said "Ok dears dinner is ready."

Harry walked down to the kitchen and sawhis only remaining family member.  
"Sirius!" he shouted walking over to him and giving him a hug which his god father returned happily. After dinner Molly told all the kids it was time for bed as they had a busy day ahead tomorrow. Harry was more than happy to oblige her. Sirius had other ideas. As they were headed for the stairs Sirius called Harry into the lounge room where Remus and Hestia Jones from the ministry were already seated. Harry and Sirius walked in and joined them, when he sat down Sirius handed him a glass of clear liquid.  
"Whats this then?" he asked giving Sirius a wary look.  
"It's fire whiskey, drink up just don't let Molly see you" he said winking. His eyes twinkling.

Three hours later Remus had passed out, Sirius had gone to bed and Harry sat talking to Hestia about what she expected his trail to be like. Hestia being a little to drunk for diplomacy said "You will most likely be expelled from Hogwart's and find yourself with no where to live, If you ask me"  
Not liking the sound of that Harry asked "Where am I going to live? What will I do?"he was very close to tears now and barely heard her say.  
"Well you could come and live with me. i would LOVE a toyboy around the place on all those long lonely nights"  
Harry's eyes popped out of his head and his jaw dropped _What did she just say?_  
"Harry if you do get expelled from school you could come and live with me and I could teach you all about what a women wants and needs. I have been having naughty little fanasties about you for over a year now." she stated matter-o-factly.

Harry being a little bit drunk, well alot drunk said "why don't you show me what women want right now"  
Harry was thrown to the floor a moment later, Hestia was half naked and straddling his hips drunk as she was groping him like a woman possessed. She made short work of his clothes before taking his manhood in her soft hands and almost instantly he was hard again. A flick of her wand and she was now completely nude she straddled him again being this was his fourth go round in one day it took a bit longer for him to get into the swing of things but after a few expert moves from her and quite a few more inexpert ones of his Harry came with an almighty groaned that he hoped for a second or two did not wake Remus. I that would not be good!I  
Harry jumped up, grabbed his clothes and ran as quietly as possible up the stairs to his room. He dressed in pyjama's and dropped exhausted into his bed he was asleep less than a minute later.

C 9 MONTHS LATER C

Harry was summoned to the Headmaster's office in the last week of May the following year, not sure of the reason why he went anyway. After taking his seat across from the old man he waited for the headmaster to speak.  
"Harry is there something you wish to tell me"  
"No sir nothing I can think of why"  
"Could you perhaps tell me then why four women are currently in St Mungo's calling for you"  
"Calling for me Sir are you sure because I have no idea why they would be doing that" Now Harry was thoroughly confused" Could you tell me, why Ginny and Hermione never came back to school after Christmas"  
"That would be because Hogwart's does not allow pregnant students to attend classes in case of misdirected magic"  
" Pregnant!" _I wonder who the father's are_

"Indeed, Now Harry let me ask you my question a differ way. Why would four pregnant witches be asking for you today almost exactly forty weeks after your arrival last summer at headquarters, It was your birthday if I am not mistaken, keep in mind that the average pregnancy last around forty weeks"  
The sickle finally dropped and Harry gasped finding breathing very difficult all of a sudden.  
" NOW is there anything you would like to share with me Harry"  
"No sir I really don't think there is"  
"Everything will be revealed shortly in any case. If you would kindly place your finger on this quill we will be leaving for the Hospital in a few moments"  
Harry felt the now familiar tug behind his naval briefly before he was left in a room designed for waiting father's in St Mungo maternity wing. The room was already filled and he was now receiving death stares from not only every Weasley he knew but the Granger's as well. Ginny's brother's looked like they were about ready to hex Harry into next week and Remus was smirking at him in an all to knowing manner.  
Dumbledore returned and asked Harry to follow him at that moment he was more than happy to do so. they arrived shortly afterwards in front of a large window looking into a room that could only be the nursery.  
"Look into the room Harry and tell me what you see"  
Harry gazed into the room his eyes darting from one cot to the next until his eyes met a group of five babies, three with black hair and two with bright pink hair all with the name label of POTTER written in bold writing over each. While Harry was looking at the babies dumbstruck a mediwitch appeared at the window and asked which baby they would like to see, relisation dawned on her face when her eyes met Harry's and she promptly fainted on the floor. Dumbledore laughed then turned to Harry.

"So Dad" Dumbledore says "What are you going to do now?" his eyes twinkling with mirth.  
Harry just stared for a full minute opening and closing his mouth a few times before he to fainted to the floor passed out cold.

THE END!


	2. are you a dreamer

**A/N I decided to write more of this one chapter at a time. The more reviews the more smut I might add and in the next chapter you will find out the names of the children and what will happen to harry**

Harry woke up in a bed that felt comfortable and somewhat familiar, looking round he notice he was at grimwald place.

"How did I get back here" he thought to himself. Getting up and dressed he headed down stairs, there where voices in the lounge room and a sound of a baby crying. Oh shit he thought as he headed towards the room.

Just as he was about to enter Tonks came out and seeing Harry jumped at him and caught him in a hug while yelling Happy Birthday Harry in his ear.

"What are you on about tonks" harry said clearly not knowing what was happening. My birthday is not for a couple of months yet.

Tonks just stared at him wondering what drugs he was on. "Harry it is your birthday you are 16 today."

What no I had my 16th birthday last year, you came and got me from the jail I was in and and and he just started to blush.

"And what Harry?" tonks asked.

"Well we had sex" harry said as he looked as red as a beetroot, "you took my virginity and you fell pregnant" he said not looking into her eyes.

"Pregnant who's pregnant " Hermione's voice came from behind him, startling him as he spun to see who it was.

"Tonks was and so where you" he said not quite knowing what was happening to him. He was going out of his mind thinking about the five kids he saw in the nursery the twins with pink hair and the other three with his black hair.

"Wow Harry five kids what a great imagination you have there" said Dumbledore as he walked out of the lounge room.

"Twins to boot with pink hair" Dumbledore looked over and Tonks and asked her with that twinkle in his eyes "what have you been up to Nymphadora with our young Harry here?"

"Happy birthday Harry" screamed a young red head as she jumped onto him and gave him a hug.

"Ginny wh… wha… what are you doing here?"

"it's your birthday silly why would we not be here?" "you only turn sixteen once"

Harry thinking this was a prank started laughing at the girls and Dumbledore in front of him "very funny who was the one to slip the dream potion into my drink?" "I'll get the twins for this."

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a slight grimace on his face "urm.. Harry there is no such thing as dream potion there is a dreamless potion but no dream potion"

Harry was starting to get scared what happened to him "where has the last year gone" he was thinking to himself.

Sirius, Remus and Hestia Jones walked through the kitchen door at that point. Harry nearly fainted on the spot. Sirius and Remus yelled together "Happy Birthday harry."

"ok Harry into the kitchen with you I need to talk to you" Dumbledore said.

Harry looking ghostly white turned his head towards the headmaster "what, where, kitchen" without realising what was happening Harry's feet had him heading towards the kitchen.

"what is it you want to talk about headmaster?"

"well Harry as I saw when I skimmed through your thoughts I noticed you thought you had five children to some of the young ladies in the house here"

"now would you like to talk about this or can I come to a conclusion for you?"

"yes please I think I need to talk about this"

"ok then Harry please start from the beginning then we shall go from there"

" well lets see it started on my birthday, last year when I turned 16. Tonks came to get me to bring me here and before we got here we…we..we well we had sex."

Dumbledore's eyes arched like they have never before hearing this from Harry. "well that's very interesting Harry please continue."

"Well when we got back here Tonks went into the meeting and I got sent up stairs by Molly. When I got there Hermione was in my room and well we had sex as well."

"well now Harry you do get around don't you" Dumbledore said while having a chuckle to himself, please go on if there is more.

"Urmm…ok well Hermione left not long after from what I remember, and I think I went to the bathroom, not knowing that Ginny was in there."

"Well Harry then what happened?" Dumbledore nearly shrieked.

"Well I think I had a bath with her and we had sex on the floor in there."

Wow Dumbledore was thinking to himself three of the most eligible young woman around what a great dream.

"Ok Harry please continue."

"well let me think, ok I came down for dinner and after that Sirius, Remus and Hestia Jones where in the lounge room and called me in, they wanted me to have a drink for my birthday, so of course I had one or seven."

"One or seven?" Dumbeldore laughed "I think if you had seven then you would not have remembered to much of that night."

"well I do remember it Sirius had passed out, Remus had gone to bed and it was just me and Hestia left talking about my trial."

"Trial… that's right we need to go to that tomorrow Harry."

"What….yeah right as it is now only my 16th birthday, dam I have to go through all this shit again."

"Harry we are getting off track here what happened after your godfather passed out and Remus left?"

"well we where chatting about how my trial would go and if I got my wand taken off me Hestia said I could be her (slight blush crossing his face as he said this) her TOY BOY."

"well then what" Dumbledore snapped.

"What why are you getting snappy headmaster are you enjoying this hearing about my sex life or lack there of, if that was all a dream it would mean I haven't had sex yet"

Harry suddenly heard a few giggles from the kitchen door, "well if you want to hear it all clearly you might as well come in and get it first hand then you can all laugh and we can get on with the day."

The door burst forth and in walked Tonks, Hermione, Ginny, Hestia shortly followed be a laughing Sirius, Remus and Ron.

"Wow great dream Harry" Sirius said. I would have love to have been there with you.

With that being said all four women let out a little Erk.. followed by an ewww.

"Ok Harry please continue" Dumbledore said.

"Where was I ….. Yes there I was Hestia said I could be her toy boy and I thought it sounded like a good idea and we had sex in the lounge room."

"Well I will skip a bit here shall I, well we went back to school shortly thereafter Hermione and Ginny left school around Christmas and you would not tell us why. Not much happened through the rest of the year until I got a message that you wanted to see me. Well I went to your office and you where asking if there was anything I wanted to tell you. I had know idea what you where talking about but you port keyed us to the hospital where you took me to the nursery and I saw the five beautiful children, twins with pink hair they where Tonks's of course one boy and a girl. The other three I know where mine as they had Potter over their cots, not sure which was which but I knew they mine."

"Wow" tonks said "twin to the Great Harry Potter wouldn't that just get all those girls that want you upset?"

Harry blushed but had a smile on his face thinking yes it would be nice to have children with tonks.

"Excuse me harry but what happened next?"

"What? Oh yeah well you turned to me and asked what am I going to do now and you called me Dad. Well I fainted of course wouldn't you if you just found out you where a father to five children?"

"well that's about it I woke up here and you are all saying Happy Birthday to me so it must have been a dream….(what a great dream though four woman in one night)."

"Well with that being told how about we start this part then" Harry said looking around at all the faces staring at him.

The party was going strong a lot of fire whiskey was being drunk buy almost everyone (Ginny still to young to drink by her mothers orders).

Presents ripped open more fire whisky drunk pranks being played on people more fire whiskey a few sneaky kisses here and there most taken by a very drunk Harry.

Harry wake up, come on Harry wake up.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see Dumbledore standing over him, slowly turning his head he looked around and took in his surroundings. "Where am I" he said after a few minutes not knowing full well where he was.

Dumbledore looked at the young man and started to laugh." Harry my dear boy you are at St Mungos of course you are here to see your children."

But…..but it was all a dream wasn't it?


End file.
